Babylon Gate
by zed019
Summary: Si. Oneshot. Minor cursing.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

It has been fifteen years now since the year two thousand, there has been many cases of people being spirited away, some came back changed and gained super powers. The government took this opportunity as a new age of human warfare that countries monopolize power users to their advantage and made some facilities to nurture them and bred them for warfare. It was truly a new age as war now was a new approach where one person can decimate the opposition. It was just a powder keg waiting to explode as it were.

Ahh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zed a male student turned otaku and am nineteen years old. I'm still wondering why I am slowly turning into a closet hikkomori, to put it bluntly, the world has gone dangerous and I felt it be better to lock myslef into my safety zone as it were.

Strange things have been known to happen. I woke up one day and found out I had become an ability user. Luckily the power I obtained wasn't ordinary. I namely called it the Babylon gate. I can open a door connecting from point A to point B. I can also conjure up things through my gate both living and non-living things. That means I can summon creatures under my command and control it surprisingly, and I can also conjure up anything I need, I'm basically set for life. I have been using it to conjure me up a blissey from the pokemon world as a maid, really useful I tell you. How I never would have lived without her.

Meanwhile, while people started getting super powers, it wasn't really a stretch that people have anime powers like mine lurking around.

Here I am now lounging in my apartment taking it easy when I heard the news said the the world has declared war on all people with supernatural abilities.

"Dear me, the world has gone to shit." I said as I watched the news.

Thankfully, my apartment was been warded through the use of mystical talismans, yup my ability to conjure is awesome.

Several months has gone by in a blink as the world around me changed regime. I nurtured my power and after much cultivitation, I found out that I can transfer and open a door to another world, I was so excited.

Without much as preparation I began to use my skill that I dub World gate in my Babylon gate repertoire and just like that I left my original world.

I woke up in a forest surprised to see my sorroundings but most of all I was surprised to see I had an HUD interface blinking at the right side corner of my sight. Without nothing much to do I inspected my status.

 **Name: Zed**

 **Tittle: World Traveler, Adventurer**

 **Class: Gate Sage**

 **Subclass: Otaku lv.50 ( All skills regarding supernatural phenomenon gains double experience points.)**

 **Level: 21**

 **Hp: 1000**

 **Mp: 4000**

 **Str - 10**

 **Vit - 10**

 **Agi - 10**

 **Int - 70**

 **Wis - 70**

 **Luk - 70**

* * *

 **Skills:**

 **World gate lv. 2 = Summons a door to another world, mp cost 3000.**

 **World Door lv. 10 = Able to conjure a gate from point A to point B, mp cost 200.**

 **World Space lv. 20 = Able to store conjured things and summon them at leisure.**

 **Conjure inanimate objects lv. 60 = summons food, clothing and materials, mp cost 20 or more depending on how powerful an item is.**

 **Conjure familiar lv. 75 = conjures summon creatures from another world, mp cost 300 or more depending on how powerful the familiar is.**

 _"Wow, that certainly shows my skills so far._ " I thought.

I decided to explore my sorroundings and head to the neareast village and walked in a random direction. Not long after five minutes I encountered monsters, goblins to be exact.

"Wtf, really?, monsters, well I'll be, this is turning out to be an rpg, summon familiar: Pikachu." I said as I evaded the goblins strike.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I said to my familiar who immediately fried the goblins which surprisingly turn into gold coins.

"Curiouser and curiouser." I said as picked up the gold coins and stored them in my world space.

By the time I reached a nearby village I had accumulated ten thousand gold coins and some miscellaneous items and some crude weapons and armors.

"Welcome adventurer to the town of Akihabara home to adventurers and people of the land alike, I hope you enjoy your stay." Said the guard.

I thanked the guard and went inside and explored the stalls, to which I bought some food.

I didn't help notice that I met these so called adventurers who were like marionettes with stoic expression running around looking for quests and the like.

After my astute observation, I decided to visit the local library which was very informative. The land I'm in is called Theldesia which I remembered from a certain anime called log horizon. I noticed that I'm very far away from the timeline as it were. I also visited the church were I saw the process of reviving or respond adventures who just walked through.

I decided to approach one so called adventurer if he new the local in is located, then I suddenly received a pop up message.

 **You have given a quest.**

 **Help find Zed the local inn. Quest reward _**

I was dumbfounded when it was asking me what reward I wanted to give, I decided to use the crude weapons and armor and inserted it in my HUD bar.

 **Quest reward: Beginner warrior set +5? will be put up as a reward yes/no.**

I clicked yes and then the newbie warrior stared at the screen dumbfounded and was thingking, wow, what a great reward this is and accepted my quest. The method they speak is a pop up will appear with a dialog on their head while I assume they're chatting.

The adventurer quickly lead me to the inn and I thanked him I noticed that giving quest gives me exp too, that was a nice discovery. I rented a room at the Inn for 600 gold for their finest room with meals and a bath. The Inn's VIP room seems to be always empty as adventurers wanted to always save money and use the cheap rooms to only heal Hp and mp.

The next day, I browsed the market and saw for the first time a highly rare item sold at twenty thousand gold. an appearance changing potion, I remember in the anime that such item was very very rare and chances of getting it were slim to none.

I racked up some ideas and had a eureka moment, I can conjure up items with my skills and give it a quest for the potion. The item has to be rare enough to attract adventurers to trade in their appearance changing potion. Then I got hit by inspiration and conjured up some items I planned to make as a quest reward.

 **A Poké Ball - is a type of item used for catching and storing Monsters level 1-20. at 10% chance.**

The next day I walked out to the village square and handed my quest that in exchange for one appearance potion, I will reward three pokeballs to players per potion. It was such a big hit that I managed to amass twenty thousand appearance reset potion in a week.

Meanwhile on the alternate earth.

 **Elder Tale forum.**

-Hey do you know what the event this time of the month is?

-Yeah it's an appearance changing potion how lame, I want a cool event like a pet giving event, not some gag item.

-Yes, I'm with you there I was just about to sell mine for money, such a useless item.

-Wait, don't sell that item, I went to Akihabara yesterday and I was surprised that there was an NPC giving out quest for that potion.

-Was the reward good?.

-You're never going to believe this, the reward was an actual pokeball, capable of making monsters level 1-20 as a pet, at 10% chance, I got three of them.

-What, you're joking, a pokeball?, really, from pokemon?

-Yeah, I talked about the GM about this and they say that it was a bug, then they quickly said that it was a cameo event, I smell a cover-up.

-Who cares, I'm getting that pokeball bug or no bug it's awesome.

-Yeah, the event is only in Akihabara Japan server though. The people from other servers are so pissed that they had to spend money to use the fairy gate just for that quest, but it was definitely worth it.

Just like that forum after forum was created about this event, appearance potion prices skyrocketed just because of this quest.

-Hey, did you find the NPC trading the appearance changing potion for pokeballs?, I don't find him anywhere.

-Damn, it was only a week long event?, I hear a lot of people complaining to the Elder Tale staff, but they said that a week is sufficient and the appearance potion is only one per account.

-I feel bad for those users who didn't get their appearance changing potion.

-Yeah pokeball all the way.

 **Theldesia, Akihabara.**

"Damn, I got like twenty thousand of appearance changing potion, hehe, this should be enough." I thought as I distributed my stats, I'm level 60 now thanks to my quest exp and stuck at the max level gap.

Some days pass by and I was selling unique items at the stall for out rages prices to get by which were certainly bought each time I sold them once per month.

 **Elder Tale forum.**

-Hey did you hear about the mysterious shop seller in Akihabara?

-The one that sells phantasmal class items for gold?, yeah I got lucky and bought a phantasmal sword called radiance sword that adds all stat +25 and has holy damage. I got broke though, it was really really expensive.

-Lucky bastard, it almost sold out every ten minutes after its opened. I never get that lucky.

 **Theldesia Akihabara.**

Years pass by and I had amounted myself many riches to add to my collection, I accessed the buy land option and bought myself one half of Akihabara, mostly the farms and plot of land used by the people of the land that I developed and upgraded, sadly no major facility owned by the adventurers were bought as those were not for sale yet. I built myself a grand mansion and employed players of the people of the land where I generously handed out rewards that pleased both the people of the land and adventurers.

As a result of this achievement, I became the official lord of Akihabara when I noticed the people of the land started calling me that. Now that I became the official lord of Akihabara, I had to attend the league of Eastal which was nerve-racking at first but over the years I learned to pick up some tricks of the trade and politics. I found out that adventurers don't age which added more responsibility and surprisingly stability in the land I reign.

It has been a hundred years now and I made preparation to the Apocalypse which was to come in a world fraction magic where adventurers will posses their adventurer body in theldesia. This is also known the Noova sphere expansion project as it were.

After a time, the dreaded Apocalypse came but this time unlike the anime, I am here and well prepared.


End file.
